Persephone's Giant: Venarius Flyocrium
by alexis-daughterofposeidon3
Summary: When the youngest of Gaea's giants arises, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, Alexis, daughter of Poseidon, and Nico, son of Hades, go on a mission to defeat both the giant and the traitorous son of Minerva and his father Boblo the Great. The task is not easy, especialy when they discover the bane of Persephone's secret. Placed in the time after Mark of Athena.
1. Chapter 1: A New Master

**A New Master**

_Third Person_

_…Send them, to fight, HIM? They won't stand a chance. But, if they succeed, I will be sure that you can depose of them. This will be fun. But don't let them get away…_

The face sank back into the ground and Commodus grinned wickedly. His new mater was muck better than his fool of a mother. Goddess of wisdom? Ha. And besides, what had she ever done for him? Every Roman should give his loyalty to not just any random being, relations or not, but to those who you respect and trust. Even the Praetors of Camp Jupiter were not kind to him. As the only son of Minerva, he was an outcast, a misfit. While they had the pleasure of destroying the Greek camp, he had the "honor" of "protecting" the camp. However, Commodus would not be fooled so easily.

He would watch those cursed gods and their children. Destroy each and every one of them. And then, perhaps, he could reign forever, with the power of the earth, and conquer.

Surely he would not be let down. He had pledged his allegiance to none other than Mother Earth.

Indeed, he served the ancient one.

Gaea.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape from Tartarus

**Escape from Tartarus**

_Venarius Flyocrium's POV_

I am in Tartarus no more! Now I shall have revenge, ripping apart the gods and their offspring one by one until Gaea is fully pleased. As the bane of Persperpina, or Persephone, I am powerful and hardy, being the enormous Venus Fly Trap that I am.

I may look foolish, but I am not to be underestimated. Never again will I let those filthy half bloods get in my way. This time, I come prepared.

Beware, ye demigods. Beware.


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking Records

**Breaking Records**

_Thalia's POV_

It had been a long day hunting with Artemis and my fellow Hunters. We were just finding a suitable clearing and setting up camp when Phoebe walked up to me.

"Thalia, Artemis would like to talk to you." She reported.

I nodded. Setting down my quiver of arrows, I headed over to my mistress's tent, where she ushered me in.

"Thalia," she began slowly, as if she was not too happy about what she was about to say. "Chiron Iris Messaged me from Camp Half Blood. They need- they have a mission for you."

The goddess sighed. "It's another giant. 'Tis the youngest, but he was greatly spoiled. He is the bane of Persephone; and he is a very large Venus Fly Trap."

"Shall I leave tomorrow morning?" I asked. But apparently, this was urgent. Artemis summoned a stag for me to ride, and gave supplies for my trip, which I was to embark on immediately. I am sure I broke the silver stag riding record, because I rode all night. At the end of my five-hundered mile journey, I passed the watchful dragon curled around 'my' pine tree. I dismounted the stag at the border, and jogged to the Big House.

Chiron repeated what Artemis had told me, but said he had not decided on the other members of the mission, or who would lead it.

I got no more than three hours of sleep at Cabin 8 before Annabeth knocked on the door.

She told me to come to the Big House because Chiron had chosen the other members for the mission. I asked her if she was coming, but she was not. Rubbing my eyes, I followed her outside immediately because I had slept in my clothes.

Another day, another record broken: the most tired I have ever been. Who knew that stag riding could wear you out so fast?

Chiron was waiting for us when we arrived at the Big House. He trotted up to us just as the door creaked open again. I turned around as Alexis, a daughter of Poseidon, walked in. Alexis was a very different sort of demigod. First, she was neither ADHD, dyslexic, or lactose intolerant. Second, I guess she did not understand the fact that you were supposed to hate Hades and respect Zeus, because she acted as if it should be the other way around.

Now that I knew who the second member was, I was impatient to know who the third was. Since Alexis was not leading, common sense told me that the third member would lead.

About five minutes later, Chiron sighed. "I apologize. The third member must be late."

"So who is this person anyways?" I asked.

"Someone you were not expecting." He replied, revealing nothing.

Whoever they were, they were breaking the record for annoying me. And for being late.

Annabeth sighed and sat down next to Alexis; I kept pacing. A few tense moments later, the door swung open and the third member, our leader, tentatively stepped inside. I gasped. Annabeth opened her mouth as if to speak, and then quickly closed it. Alexis revealed no emotion or surprise.

I had entirely forgotten the 'being late' record. This could not be possible!

Apparently, our party would look something like this: a daughter of Zeus and a Hunter, a daughter of Poseidon who loved that which was hated, and our leader: the first leader ever to be a son of Hades.

This was a record indeed.


	4. Chap4:Who Would Follow A Child Of Hades

**Who Would Follow a Child of Hades**

_Alexis' POV_

"I would." Hazel answered.

Thalia, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Frank and I were sitting in my cabin, waiting for the next day, when the mission would begin. By now we all knew that Thalia was sleep deprived, because she would not stop ranting about the "unfairness" of having to follow a child of Hades.

"Of course you would, Hazel," the Hunter snapped, "You are one."

"Be nice to her, Thalia," Frank chastised, looking up from his book about giants.

Jason frowned: "Who would waste a perfectly good day reading?"

I smiled. "I would"

The Roman crossed his arms and changed the subject. "Thalia, sit down. You are giving me a headache."

Seething, she complied, but did not stop complaining. "How could Chiron be so cruel? There must be a mistake. I will not do it."

"Change the subject Thalia." Leo ordered, setting down his copper wires.

"What else is there to talk about?" The daughter of Zeus grumbled.

"We could talk about the bad habits of the gods!" I enthusiastically suggested.

Jason's jaw fell open. "No! Who would dare insult them like that?"

"I would." I answered stubbornly.

Obviously tired of sitting down, Thalia began her tirade again.

"Someone make her stop," Frank pleaded.

"Yeah, but who would do that? She'd shock you." Leo reasoned, looking a Jason, who shook his head, indicating that even he would not.

"I would!" I answered cheerily, standing up to pull Thalia back.

"Is that your new favorite word?" Jason questioned.

"Actually, it's two words." I corrected.

"I just can't do it," Thalia exclaimed, "Who. Would. Follow. A. Child. Of. Hades."

"I would." I stated, looking at Hazel, who had been very quiet.

"Okay, this is not funny anymore," Leo said, "Stop saying that."

"But I'm serious. I would."

A faint smile crept onto Hazel's face. I never understood how Thalia could not trust her or Nico. As for me, I trusted them both, with even my life.


End file.
